Chance
by Stigmatized-chick
Summary: What if Jane and JohnTarzan knew each other before the crash. Both Families were good Friends
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer~ I don't own Tarzan or any of there characters though I wish owned Travis ~drewl~ some spoilers from the first couple episodes! Not all the vents will happen in order so don't complain!  
  
~BEEP BEEP BEEP~ Jane woke up with a shock, her alarm was going off and so she shut it off. It was 7:oo am and she still had too go to Greystoke since she left her bag there last night. She was there because he sister begged her to leave since she had a date and since she knew Richard all her life she knew he wouldn't mind. As she entered her kitchen she saw Nikki sitting there eating her breakfast. "So Ritchie got back last week?" Nikki asked. "His name is Richard and yes he got back last week" Jane answered. "Why does he still go looking for them every year?" Nikki asked. " I don't know" Jane said very sadly. "He still has hope that there alive" "It's been what? 18 years?" Nikki asked.  
After answering all of Nikki's questions and eating breakfast Jane walked to Greystoke. She knocked on the door and one of Richards's maids opened the door.  
  
" Hello Julie is Richard there?" Jane asked trying to be very polite since she knew Richard wasn't toward many people. "Yes Miss Porter" Julie answered. "Come in" After about 5 minutes Richard came down from the hall.  
  
"Hello Jane, How may I help you this morning?" Richard asked. "I left my bag here last night and I came to get" Jane answered with a smile. "Go right ahead"  
  
After getting her bag Jane passed a door Marked to Trespassing. That's a knew one? When did that go up? Jane thought to herself. She looked around and saw no one around, so she entered the room.  
  
It was a big room with a big glass window. Well it looked like a window. Jane walked across the room and looked out and saw what she never would of thought would have been there.  
  
The man jumped up the dresser to the top of the window sill and  
looked at Jane with Innocence in his eyes.  
"Hello" was all the man had to say and Jane almost started to cry.  
"Hi" She said back. Then a steel wall blocked her sight to the man  
that she used to know.  
  
Sry that its not that long I just didn't know if you guys would like  
it so R&R and tell if I should continue! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer~ looks at first chap. For it!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Jane turned around and saw Richard with his little control.  
  
"When did you find him?" Jane asked Furious. "Who do you think it is?" Richard answered her with another question while giving her a look. "Do I look like some idiot?" Jane spat out. "I found him in the middle of an African jungle!" Richard yelled. "So... are you just going to keep him in that little room for the rest of his life?" Jane yelled back. "Only until he calms down" Richard answered. "What do you mean calm down" Jane asked very curiously. "He's wild Jane, and very dangerous!" Richard explained. "What makes him dangerous?" Jane challenged. "When we found him he took out 4 of my guards before we could get him under control!" Richard explained. "How you shot him?" Jane asked sarcastically. Richard just looked at Jane as if she read his mind. Jane went wide eyed and said "I'm out of here!" "Jane, you can't tell anyone that he's here" Richard begged. "Why so you can get all the money from Greystoke!" Jane yelled and ran out of the building.  
  
When Jane arrived at the office she was met with a questioning look from Sam. "You're never late?" "Left stuff at Richards last night and had to go get it" Jane semi lied to one of her good friends. "So... hows that old guy?" Sam asked. "Since when do you care about him?" Jane asked with a big smile on her face. "Just make morning conversation" Sam answered. After her little conversation with Sam she headed to her computer. Jane started looking up the Clayton Crash and started to get very pissed off at Richard.  
  
After having lunch Jane met up with her boyfriend Michael. "How's your day going?" Michael asked after giving Jane peck on the cheek. Jane loved when Michael asked how she was, it made feel loved by someone other then her family and close friends, but what she didn't know was that someone one a building roof was watching her every move and wasn't liking it one bit!  
  
Pease R&R and tell what you think!! 


	3. Chapter 3

*Note* Since I watch Tarzan on Global and they wont be Showing it again until Nov. 21 I will be not following the order on events and there will be made up ones as well.  
  
~Chapter 3~  
  
When Jane got home that night she went straight to her room and didn't even notice Nikki when she walked by.  
  
"Jane?" Nikki asked as she entered her sister's room. "Yeah?" Jane answered barely paying attention. "What's wrong?" Nikki asked. "If I told you, you would more and like laugh your ass off" Jane replied. "Try me" Nikki challenged. "Fine. he found him!" Jane spat out. "Who found who.?" Nikki asked getting very confused. "Richard. he found John!" Jane said starting to get angry. "How!" Nikki asked with her mouth wide open. Nikki was very young when the Clayton family was in the crash, she could barley remember John but she could remember how her sister didn't come out of her room for days. "I don't know but John is in this room and let me tell you he didn't look to happy in there!" Jane explained. "What are you going to do" Nikki asked. "I don't know yet" Jane answered.  
  
It was around 8:00pm and Jane's cell started to ring. "Yeah?" Jane asked knowing it was Sam. "Hey Jane it's me" Sam said. "I know Sammie" Jane smiles as she knew Sam hated when she called him that. "Jane I'm serious we have a problem" Sam told Jane. "What is it?" Jane asked. "A kid at the junkyard beating on some girl do you think you can handle it alone? "Where's everyone else?" Jane asked. "They left" Sam said. "It's only like 8?" Jane asked. "Tell me about it, so can you get there? I have another case I'm working on" Sam explained. "Yeah," Jane answered and then hung up the phone.  
  
After telling Nikki wear she was going and after waking 3 blocks she made it to the Junkyard.  
  
When Jane entered the junkyard she saw nothing and heard nothing. She walked around looking for the guy but saw nothing. After Turing a corner of the car she heard something snap behind her.  
  
A huge guy came up behind her and picks her up and threw her to the ground. Jane was now on the ground her ribs were pounding she new she at least broke one because of the way she fell, but the most shocking thing happened. She saw a shadow of a man come up behind the man that had hurt Jane. She looked closely and saw that it was John!  
  
John punched the man, and the man went flying in the other direction of Jane, and John followed him. "Don't EVER go near her again!" Jane heard and then she heard a huge crash. Then John came out of the shadows and ran to Jane. "Are you hurt?" He asked gently. "Do you know who I am?" Jane asked ignoring his question. "Yes..Jane" He answered.  
  
Sry it took me so long to update I have to damn much h/w 


End file.
